DU
Abbreviation for the Dark Union, the league of nations of darkness, sometimes also called the Darkpack, founded by Zardos. Deutsche Erklärung von Lichtseite Abkürzung für die Dunkle Union, ein myraweit operierendes Bündnis von Finsterreichen unter der Führung von Subarashi, der von ZARDOS regierten Mörderwabe. Die Finsternis, von ihren Feinden, den Lichtlingen, definiert als "lebensverneinende Kräfte" (meist ganz oder teilweise Monsterreiche), ist weltweit organisiert in der Dunklen Union (DU), der ZARDOS, der Hochlord der Finsternis aus dem Reich Mörderwabe, vorsteht. Weitere vermutete Mitglieder auf Karcanon sind Pottuvil (PO), wo die menschenfressenden Burundi unter ihrer Göttin Pottundy leben, Grollugh (GR) unter Garol, mit dem Volk der barbarischen Buka-Boos, und das Reich des Arus Ur Eklas, des Feuerhundes Seths, mit den fliegenden Wergols, die auf Rillanon (im Grünen Meer, Leiter Narg der Schnelle) und ehemals auf der Insel Silur (ganz im Machairas, von der Lichtliga -s.dort- befreit) ihre Stützpunkte haben. Auch auf anderen Kontinenten (Segmenten) und vor allem durch die Segmentsgrenzen, die sie problemlos überwindet, ist die DU stark, am wenigsten auf dem im Machairas gelegenen Kontinent Karnicon, wo man sich ZARDOS nicht unterordnen wollte. Warum gibt es das DarkPack? DÄMLICHE FRAGE! Es war einfach Zeit. Es brauchte einen Platz für einen coolen Haufen von Leuten, die sich nicht dem allgemeinen Heipopei der Lichtlinge unterwerfen wollten - und die Ihr eigenes Ding durchziehen. Ok,Ok, der wahre Grund: Wir wollten einfach Mitglied sein in der ältesten, größten und erfolgreichsten Vereinigung Myras (und einiger anderer Welten) - und da die anderen HänflingsOrganisationen das nicht hinbekamen mußte halt die Dunkle Union, das DarkPack her. Und: Klar gibt es Finsterlinge, die nicht im DarkPack sind - aber wer interessiert sich schon für die? Wie definiert sich das DarkPack? MANN, was für ein SCHEISS! Ich suche immer noch nach der vollständigen Formulierung, aber schon dieser kleine Satz genügt, mir Zwerchfellkrämpfe zu verursachen. Soviel Unsinn kann nur aus der Feder von old Rassullu stammen - vom wem auch sonnst. Also ab damit in die Tonne! Natürlich lieben auch wir das Leben - zumindest unser eigenes, und Monster ist wohl eher eine Definitionsfrage, also, ich traf da neulich einen Paladin ... Wie definiert sich das DarkPack denn nun? Ganz einfach. GAR NICHT! Die Finsternis ist so vielschichtig, daß sie sich nicht definieren läßt. Jeder entscheidet das selbst für sich - und wahrscheinlich ist schon das die Definition ... :) Die Regeln der Finsternis Früher Grundsatzprogramm, heute besser! Zurück zu den Wurzeln, kann man da nur sagen. Wir haben entrümpelt und aufgeräumt - und wir sind ... weniger freundlich, als bisher. Insofern kann ich diesem Regelwerk nur ein altes Vorwort hinzufügen: Nach wie vor ist das Ziel dasselbe. Die Unterwerfung aller Ungläubigen auf Myra und die Vorbereitung dieses Planeten für die Götter der Finsternis. Das Licht muß und wird weichen. Nun, eigentlich gibt es nur eine Regel: ZARDOS IST DER BOSS! DER REST ERGIBT SICH DARAUS! Aber da wir alle wissen, daß es Leute gibt, die damit ihre Probleme haben, also sollten wir einige Kleingkeiten erleutern. 1. Was will die DU Von den Lichtlingen werden wir definiert als "Lebensverneinde Kräfte, meist teilweise oder ganz Monsterreiche" - Nun, was davon zu halten ist mag sich jeder selbst denken. Es gibt 3 Ziele, welche die DU verwirklichen will: Der wahre Glaube Ziel ist es, allen Kreaturen auf Myra den wahren Glauben an die Finsternis zu vermitteln. Desweiteren soll der Glaube an Lichtgötter möglichst unterbunden werden. Macht Ziel ist es, auf Myra einen Machtfaktor darzustellen, der nicht mehr wegzudenken, geschweigedenn hinwegzufegen ist. Einfluß jedweder Art soll auf alle Reiche und Kreaturen Myras ausgeübt werden. Einigkeit Diese Macht erreichen wir durch Einigkeit. Diese Einigkeit erreichen wir auch dadurch, jedes Mitglied so gut und umfassend wie möglich in seinen Zielen zu unterstützen. 2. Ein- und Austritt aus der DU Wer? Alle Kreaturen Myras und, so sie denn darüber verfügen, deren Reiche. Eintritt Durch bekanntgabe im Boten oder Botschaft an Zardos. Es sollte eine Bestätigung unsererseits erfolgen - muss aber nicht - Du wirst schon merken, wenn wir Dich nicht wollen. Austritt Ein Austritt ist nicht möglich! Einmal DU, immer DU, das gilt auch für die dazugehörigen Reiche und Völker! Es ist natürlich gestattet, einen Austritt zu versuchen - dann ist es aber auch gestattet, die Folgen davon tragen zu müssen. 3. Pflichten & Rechte *Es dürfen keine Tempel des Lichts in den jeweiligen Reichen gebaut werden, ausser, es von wird von Zardos genehmigt. *Heere von Mitgliedern dürfen das Reichgebiet anderer Mitglieder durchqqueren, selbstverständlich nicht erobernd. *Erkundungsergebnisse werden an die Zentrale und von dort an alle anderen Mitglieder weitergegeben. *Für gemeinsame Aktionen der DU müssen gegebenenfalls Resourcen jedweder Art zur Verfügung gestellt werden. *Freie Religionsausübung für Götter der Finsternis, sowie der Bau von entsprechenden Tempeln muß gestattet, oder besser, gefördert werden. *Tiefsee kann verlustfrei (ausser Naturkatastrophen) mit ganz in schwarz gehaltenen Schiffen durchquert werden. *Segmentsgrenzen können Verlustfrei durchquert werden. *Hilfen materieller und finanzieller Art werden jedem Reich zugestattet, der Zweck entscheidet. WIRD BEI GELEGENHEIT FORTGESETZT Category:Myra-EN Category:Abkürzungen